witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher: Fox Children
|Type = Comic mini-series}} The Witcher: Fox Children is a comic book series written by Paul Tobin, illustrated by Joe Querio and colored by Carlos Badilla. It was published by Dark Horse Comics in 2015. It is available in both digital and physical formats. Each individual issue can be collected, or a paperback edition with all issues included can be bought. While the previous comics The Witcher: House of Glass or were new stories, Fox Children is based on one of the chapters of written by Andrzej Sapkowski.Post on Polish The Witcher Board written by Rafał Jaki, Business Development Manager at CD Projekt RED The story takes place on the ship Prophet Lebioda. Official statement Dark Horse Comics offers a printed and a digital version, both in English or Polish language. Due to licensing restrictions, the Polish edition is only available in Poland! Also, note that unfortunately digital versions are not available DRM-free. * Genre: Action/Adventure, Horror * Age range: 14 First Issue :Geralt's journey leads him aboard a ship of fools, renegades, and criminals—but some passengers are more dangerous than others, and one hides a hideous secret!The Witcher: Fox Children, No. 1/2015 Second Issue :While the crew of the Prophet ponders what terrible fate will befall them as recompense for their wickedness, a supernatural storm strikes the cursed vessel! When the tempest forces the ship up a strange and deadly river, Geralt must use all of his witcher cunning if he hopes to survive!The Witcher: Fox Children, No. 2/2015 Third Issue :As Geralt and the stranded crew of the Prophet explore their swampy surroundings, the Fox Mother uses her animal guile and magical prowess to tempt the sinners to their doom! But in her rage, does the Fox Mother care if an innocent should fall in her trap as well?The Witcher: Fox Children, No. 3/2015 Fourth Issue :The crew of the Prophet begin to turn on each other as the Fox Mother's mystical illusions lead them to their fate. Now even Geralt is forced to question what is reality and what is just the fantastic projection of the scorned she-beast!The Witcher: Fox Children, No. 4/2015 Fifth Issue :Chaos erupts aboard the Prophet as the madness sown by the Fox Mother runs red across the deck boards. Geralt seizes upon his last opportunity to assuage the vixen's maternal rage, but in doing so, he may seal his own fate!The Witcher: Fox Children, No. 5/2015 Trade paperback edition The five issues of the comic edition are collected in one trade paperback volume, released in December 2015. : Geralt's journey leads him aboard a ship of fools, renegades, and criminals--but some passengers are more dangerous than others, and one hides a heinous secret that could lead crew and passengers to a bitter and hideous fate at the hand of a vengeful fox mother!The Witcher: Volume 2 - Fox Children Characters * Geralt of Rivia * Addario Bach * Boxcray * Janessa * Javil Fysh * Kevenard van Vliet * Parlaghy * Petru Cobbin * Rockstride Monsters * Aguara * Troll * Vodyanoi Translations * German: The Witcher: Fuchskinder, Bd. 2 (Panini, 12/2015) * Polish: Wiedźmin: Dzieci lisicy, tom 2 (Egmont, 12/2015) * Ukraine: Відьмак. Лисячі Діти (Вовкулака, 09/2019) Notes * The cover of the first issue and the drawings inside show a three masted ship, although the story tells about a classic single masted sloop - "but CD Projekt Red", as the artist says, "had me change it to a three-masted ship." They "changed the design to fit the look of the game".Deviantart: comments to the drawing Gallery The Witcher Fox Children issue 1 art.jpg|Cover art issue 1 The Witcher Fox Children issue 2 art.jpg|Cover art issue 2 The Witcher Fox Children issue 3 art.jpg|Cover art issue 3 The Witcher Fox Children issue 4 art.jpg|Cover art issue 4 The Witcher Fox Children issue 5 art.jpg|Cover art issue 5 The Witcher Fox Children book cover.jpg|Book Cover References pl:Dzieci lisicy pt-br:Os Filhos da Raposa Category:Comics